Multiverse Hunt
by alboc
Summary: Trigon has survived,Therefore a mercenary is hired to kill him, on the way he will meet many heroes, your heroes


In this story Trigon has had his power scattered across the Multiverse and now seeks to claim new power to take revenge on the Teen Titans and his daughter in particular. Dor'oc is a young mercenary with a knack of surviving and assembling teams to do the apparently impossible, so he is hired to make certain Trigon really dies this time. To do so I need you, the reader, to review and give me your oc's and why they should be on the team. Also give me suggestions of the dimension's (shows, movies, books, anime, and so forth) that Trigon will seek new power. For reference I do not own the Teen Titans of else the show would be different.

Trigon howled with fury. The whelp of Arella, raised by the pacifistic monks of Azareth, had defeated him! He was the physical embodiment of all evil, and he had been beaten by, by _teenagers! _He had barely managed to escape with the bare minimum of power to the blasted landscape of Azerath, he had lost the ability to control Raven, and his body was a mere eight feet tall. Fortunately he had a plan, a way to get revenge and gain new powers from the foolish mortals that had bartered what little of their souls they had for power. Oh, how his daughter would rue the day she had dared defy him!

Meanwhile, in the great Citadel of Light, a young acolyte hurried through the sacred halls with an air of panic. Arriving at the Grandmasters door, he steadied himself by gulping some smuggled whiskey. When he felt steadier he opened the door.

Now you may be thinking the Grandmaster is some ancient knight with a handlebar mustache and intense righteous fury, ready and willing to launch a crusade against evil. Well, the ancient parts right, but the current Grandmaster was something more like a clerk, intense world weariness, and seemed inclined to admire evils way of getting funds. (Really, where do the bad guys get the money for doomsday weapons? Is there a catalogue? A supervillian home shopping channel?)

"Trigon the Terrible survived," the acolyte said with a voice filled with terror. He had spent half his short life afraid that the demons that the Citadel faced would come here and attempt to steal his soul. Well actually he was afraid that a horrible demon with fangs and goat legs would come to steal his soul, he had a lot of fantasies involving succubi.

"Unfortunate, but not wholly unexpected. If you would be so kind as to deliver a message?" The Grandmaster picked up a scroll from his desk without looking up from his paperwork.

"This is to the heinous mercenary Dor'oc," the acolyte said. He was now very confused; Grandmaster's shouldn't know smugglers of whisky in his opinion.

"He does more than make a few measly drenka's from smuggling; he also assembles spies, armies, and on occasions such as this, a group of demon slayers. Please deliver the message to Earth-576 and report to the father superior for atonement."

Dor'oc looked at the scroll and grinned. The Citadel always paid well for the services of an Assembler like himself. He was sixteen and one of the best in his profession of doing the impossible. He had silver hair, brown eyes, and stood at 5'9. His face was one most people wouldn't look twice at. He put on his gear: a battered and highly enchanted bracer that could turn into a full suit of armor, several pouches of supplies, tools, and various monetary items, a highly advanced 'blaster', three vials of enchanted ointment, leather boots and gloves, and of course a small box of i.o.u's for the people he needed. Not to mention his own powers: the ability to move through dimensions, sense how things 'fit' together, various other mystical senses, and of course the knowledge of how the Multiverse works. _This is going to be interesting. Unfortunately I have to call in some powerful favors, and of course kill the embodiment of all evil. Wonder if I'll get a statue, or a plague or something?_

Well that's the first chapter, and I need suggestions and oc's so I can assemble the team that shall hunt Trigon down. Hmmm, if you prefer to make up villains do so; I also need foolish mortals who have sold their souls to Trigon for power. For reference: no characters with godlike powers, make them interesting not all powerful killing machines. It makes stories more interesting when it involves reasonably powered heroes and villains.


End file.
